I Had a Bad Dream?
by Sparked Interest
Summary: Using the title excuse, two people finally figure out how much they can truely love each other. Rated M for lemon and OCs! 8D


**This… Is disturbingly awesome… XD**

**Hene-chan, my friend, suggested I do crack lemon for Kirunter, which I accepted as a challenge. Be warned, this could make your eyes bleed! 8D**

**WARNINGS: OCs, Kirunter, lemon, bad (naughty) thoughts, (depending on POV) pedo.**

Kira grumbled and sat up; it was dark and she was hungry. She rubbed her head and looked for a clock. _For being rich, Reesa's parents couldn't afford a damn clock?_ She thought, annoyed. She cleared the thought from her mind and looked around the room. Her Luxray was resting calmly next to the bed and Hunter was sleeping on the couch. Kira couldn't help but scan over her secret crush. He had discarded his jacket to the side, leaving his chest open and he had removed his shorts which left him in his boxers. Kira bit her bottom lip and looked away. He was looking mighty fine… _Stop these thoughts Kira… it's wrong…_ Kira almost smacked herself. She closed her eyes and laid back, her hunger almost disappeared; Hunter's yummy chest and boxers filled her up enough. Kira visibly winced and did hit herself.

"Stop it, Kiranah Allison Marie…" Kira quietly scolded herself. "You're acting like a twishit fan does with Edward…" Kira let her gaze return to the couch, but Hunter wasn't there. She blinked curiously, crawling forward. She felt a hand brush against her back and she yelped, jumping out of the bed for a split second. She placed a hand over her heart, looking to see who did it. Hunter stood there, grinning.

"So, Kira? Why are you up right now?" He batted his eyes like an innocent child; one of the things Kira found hard to resist about him. She lowered her gaze down to the bed sheets; she was evoked with an idea of her and Hunter laying on them… _Geez Kira… control much?_ She thought blankly, glancing back up; Hunter was now the one with a curious look. "Why? Huh? Why!?" His eager attitude despite just awakening was making Kira think.

_I wonder… would he still be that peppy and happy after a night with me…? I'm not bad, just that I use a lot of energy when fooling around…_ Kira shook her head and tried furiously to remove the thoughts and mental pictures, though the latter were looking good. "I… had a bad dream…?" Kira closed one eye and looked up at Hunter with an innocent look, though everything else wasn't so innocent. Hunter didn't notice. He only sat down and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his chest. Kira silently yelped and placed her palm on his chest. Her face was gaining heat as she stared straight to the side. This was the first time her stomach flipped over for a long time. She gently pulled her head back and looked up. Hunter still grinned at her, unaware to her real feelings. Kira bit the bottom of her lip and decided to make her move.

"Hunter…?" Kira muttered. He opened his eyes, ready to ask what was wrong. He never got to. Kira had leaned upward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Hunter blinked, a fair blush coating his cheeks. Kira flushed a darker shade before she pulled away. She stared down, eyes halfway closed. "I… I just wanted to, y'know, thank you for it all… being my friend and helping me and keeping David away from me…" Kira paused to look up, eyes watering softly. She lowered her emerald gaze. Hunter was staring down at her, head swimming. He managed to clear it down to one idea and went on it. He smiled and tilted her head up.

"No problem, Kira-chan…" He bit back a light laugh before returning the favor. Kira's eyes widened; she had expected him to reject her completely. She faintly relaxed against him, giving her half. He had wrapped his arms around her waist, Kira's around his neck. She lightly giggled against his lips when she gently tugged on his long hair. Hunter gently moaned, making Kira's want press further. She decided to take charge. She managed to push Hunter back, despite the male being a strong 19 year old. Kira smirked as she brought her head back. "W… wow…" Hunter muttered, staring up at her.

Kira's eyes glimmered. "Yeah…" She layed down, head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She blinked, almost asleep before he picked her up and kissed her with more force. Kira also sensed another feeling, but she ignored it for the moment. He pulled back from her, a new sparkle in his ocean eyes. Kira looked him over, blinking. She felt a tug and look down; Hunter had the end of her nightshirt in his grip. Kira looked back up at him, blinking curiously but allowing her shirt to be removed which revealed her training bra for travel and the bandages around them. Hunter muttered soft compliments, but Kira didn't hear them. Her head was screaming to do it now, but she forced her 16 year old body to go slow. Hunter gently rubbed her developing breasts, making her moan lightly. Hunter bit his lip; he wanted to go faster, but he knew Kira was a virgin and he didn't want to scare her. He settled for lifting her training bra up, leaving the bandages between her breasts. He softly tugged on the end of them; Kira granted access. Hunter allowed his eyes to widen; even considering the wrappings and bra, she was a fast-developer. She giggled calmly at his staring.

"Like the view…?" She teased, planting another kiss on his lips. Hunter snapped from the daze and started to massage her rosy perked nipples. This earned an appreciative moan from her and encouragement to proceed. He brought his mouth down to the left nipple, starting to gently suck it. Kira's face twisted into a pleasured one. "… I… It's good…" Hunter peered up at her, eyes sparkling in amusement. He switched nipples and Kira didn't mind; the air on the saliva made her nipple erect even further. She moaned a bit louder, a sensible feeling tingled between her legs. Her eyelids twitched and she felt a shocking wave of pleasure hit her; Hunter had slipped his hand into her shorts and underwear. Kira let loose a powerful moan; Luxray's ears twitched, but she didn't awaken.

Hunter pulled back from Kira. She whimpered in defeat and looked up at him with pleading eyes. He only smiled before sliding her shorts off. Kira looked to the side with a blush; this was the furthest she'd ever let a guy go with her. Hunter must have noticed her nervous look as he asked "What's wrong? Do you want to stop…?" Kira blinked and looked up at him again. Her heart tore in two at this sentence; he was so considerate and polite… Kira leaned up and pressed her lips against his again. Hunter took this as a yes and slowly slid her panties down. Kira closed her eyes and flushed after Hunter's breath. He slowly trailed his fingers down from her stomach to her entrance. He gently rubbed the hole, making Kira moan out again. Her eyelids twitched as she bit her lip. Hunter layed down and brought his face up to her virgin area. He gently poked his tongue out to test her taste; it was sweet like the candy she ate. He smiled and licked up once. Kira tried to hold back her moan. He felt a small smirk tug at his lips.

"Quit y-your damn teasing…" Kira whimpered, managing to send a light glare at him. Hunter waved a hand as if to dismiss it and did as asked; he stuck his tongue into her, making her moan from closed lips. Her legs shifted and she started to let out moans in chains. She was aroused enough, but this was making her crazy. She started to feel a heat bundle inside. It was nice and pleasurable, making Kira moan happily to it. The feeling started to spread, causing Kira to cry out louder as it all exited her body in a swift motion. Her first orgasm.

Kira was dizzy, vision blurry. She shook it off but still breathed shakily. She sat upwards, staring at the young man who just worked magic. She blinked softly before noticing the tent of his lower half. She flushed a darker scarlet and started to remove the pair of boxers. Once they were gone, Kira's eyes widened. _They look so much smaller in the videos…_ Kira thought before looking up uncertainly at hunter. "I… I don't know how to do this…"

"Just act like it's… a Twix bar. But don't bite too hard…" Hunter gently chuckled; Kira had perked up instantly. She grabbed the base of the 'Twix' and slipped her mouth over the top. She gently bit, but no too hard. She allowed her tongue to swirl around the head, which she had in her mouth. Hunter closed one eye, the other barely open. He groaned for her to go on. She started to suck, imagining that she wanted the chocolate off the bar. Her hand started to move up and down the shaft, making Hunter growl lowly in the back of his throat. He tried to restrain from grabbing her head and pushing down on him, but was failing. He snapped and grabbed her hair. Kira's eyes widened as the long baby-maker went to the back of her throat. She almost choked, but Hunter needed this fast. He continued until he felt the same sensation Kira had earlier. He hissed as his seed went down her throat. Kira pulled back, a bit of the orgasm dripping from the corner of her mouth. She wiped it off and looked up at him. Hunter muttered something like an apology and positioned himself above Kira. She was thinking madly now. _Do I want it? Don't I want it? What could happen?_ Kira shook these aside at the next question.

"Kira, do you want this? Do you want the risks and possibilities that can come out of this, especially since we don't have protection?" Hunter looked into her eyes seriously; he had lost his playful attitude. Kira looked back with the same intensity.

"Yes," And that was all that was needed before Hunter slid into her.

He winced and went down to kiss her, hoping for a second that Kira could quiet herself. He knew it was impossible, so he just waited until she had at least stopped doing it every second. He felt a warm liquid draining from her tight walls. _Blood…_ He thought. He started to pump in and out of her at a slow pace. Her eyes were screwed shut in pain from her broken hymen. She lay there, letting him screw her virginity away. About an hour later, both of them felt that feeling again, only it was stronger. Both their moans grew louder as they moved quicker and harder, wanting that bliss again. They hit it together.

* * *

About a month later, Kira had snuck a few pregnancy tests from a drug store to check. She did it three times. One for yes, one for no, and one to break the tie. All of them turned up yes. Kira's eyes widened as she dropped the third one. She dash as much as she could downstairs to Reesa's kitchen. Hunter was talking with Shadow and Artemis while eating a snack. Kira grabbed his arm "I need to talk to you… alone…" Hunter got up and was with her.

"Remember a month ago…?" Kira started. Hunter faintly blushed and nodded. Kira looked up at him in happiness yet she was worried. "I tried it three times and got yes on them all…" Hunter's eyes widened; Kira… was pregnant? Because of him…? He blinked before cheering and picking her up. He carried her into the kitchen.

"Guess what!?" Hunter cheered. He exchanged a look with Kira, who nodded with a smile. "I'm going to be a father!"

Shadow dropped his plate and Artemis froze. The two exchanged looks before looking back at the two. Artemis smiled first. "Congratulations!"

"Yeah, congratulations…" Shadow managed a small smile and nodded once. The newly discovered parents both left to find Alex, Reesa and the others.

Alex squealed and hugged Kira, who was walking because she demanded Hunter put her down. Reesa giggled and teased them about child number two. Lydia nodded a good luck; Zelda stared curiously, wondering how it happened. Arian smiled and kissed Kira's hand for luck.

Kira moaned; they had spent the whole day talking about the new discovery and she was tired. She fell back on the king-sized bed, blinking lazily.

"I'm scared…" Kira muttered. She smiled anyway. "… But I know this is a turn for the better. Maybe my little one could grow up just like us!" Kira then frowned.

"Wait… bad idea…"

**And that ends my first lemon fic ever. XD**


End file.
